


Wrong Numbers and Pranks

by Zocious_is_Bored



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zocious_is_Bored/pseuds/Zocious_is_Bored
Summary: Harry lost his phone and he really wants to have it back. Dialing his number seems to be the best course of action, except, the call keeps connecting to another guy who insists that it was his number that Harry keeps dialing.Or where my friends pranked me and I just have to write a fic.





	Wrong Numbers and Pranks

Harry walked leisurely. He was on his way home from college. It has been a really busy day and he had been hurrying along all day. His feet are sore and he really needs a long hot soak.

His day has been unkind, to say the least, but being ever the optimist, he is actually happy with how it ended.

He doesn't usually take the bus home. Prefering to use a cab, but his money is a bit tight, so he decided to use the bus since it's already friday. It wasn't the idea of saving money that cheered him up though. 

It was his first time riding the bus and he got to sit beside a really handsome guy. Harry grinned. He was feeling rather silly but, the guy was really an eye candy. 

He had a hair that was messy yet still nice to look at and blue eyes that looked like the sky on a very clear day. The guy was wearing a white, very loose hoodie and tight fitting jeans that had a rip on one knee and Vans.

Judging from the guys legs, he was also quite fit. Although, the dude being physically fit was a good plus it wasn't really what attracted Harry. It was the way the guy laughs. All through out the ride, the guy continued to banter with two guys who were sitting on the opposite side of the aisle. One was blond and the other had raven hair. The Vans guy, who was sitting beside harry, cracked jokes and made sassy remarks that always resulted to cackles from the trio. Harry might have even gaves a few chuckles which he tried to mask with a laugh.

The Vans guy also glanced at Harry's way from time to time especially while sassying his friend, wiggling his eyebrows in the way that made harry feel like he was part of their conversation.

Harry smiled again, his trench deep dimples are probably reaching their deepest part because of how wide his smile is, threatening to turn into a grin.

He can't wait to put it on his blog. It was his way of enjoying moments in his life. Reliving them as he write them again. His blog wasn't really special. It was just like a digital diary. He write almost everything in it. From baking, to school pressure and his crushes.

Harry reached down his bag's smaller pocket where his phone is. Getting a little worried, he felt the entire pocket. He couldn't feel his phone. Harry closed the pocket and decided to search his bag while in the middle of the road.

"Fudgy bars and choco cakes!" He exclaimed, cursing himself when there was no phone to be found. He closed his bag and half-run, half-walk the rest of the way home.

Once inside his small house, that was more like a hotel room that a house, he flung his bag to his bed. Emptying the contents of his bag on the bed, just in case he missed a pocket while searching it on the road. When no phone appeared, Harry stood up and grabbed the handphone on his bedside table. Luckily, he knows his number by memory. 

He dialed his number and heard it ring. His heart was beating rapidly now. He has a lot of things stored in his phone and it is very important to him, not to mention, it hasn't even been a year since he got that phone using his own savings.  
On the third ring, harry heard the phone connect.

"Uhmm... Hello, good afternoon!" He said, his voice a little panicky.

"Hello"

"Hello, Umm.." Harry started not sure on how to explain the situation.

"Hello, who is this?" 

"Uhmm, this is the owner of the phone you found." 

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh... I'm the owner of this number. And I think you have my phone."

"I think you've got the wrong number mate"

Harry frowned, there is no way he got his own number wrong.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure this is my number." He was a little scared, but he checked his dialed number and it is his number.

"Sorry, but this is my number and this is my phone." Came the reply. The voice had somehow changed, and there was a little noise in the background.

Harry was doubting himself now, but he needs his phone back so he tried again.

"Umm... Can you tell me what you're number is?" He asked.

"What?" came the voice. Somehow, it seemed a bit familiar.

"I said, Can you please tell me your number? I just have to check."

"Oi, Okay. It's 09×××××××××" Harry frowned, it ws totally different from what he dialed. Did the signals get mixed up or what?

"Oh, okay." Harry said, still unsure and confused but he really doean't want to bother the other person any more than he already did.

"Thanks and I'm sorry." He said as a goodbye.

"I think you've the wrong number mate." is what harry heard before he terminated the call.

Still a little ruffled by the call, Harry dialed his number again. This time checking thrice if it really is his number before calling. Maybe, the signal just got mixed up.

"The phone rang twice before it connected.

"Hello" came the voice from earlier.

"I-I'm sorry, is this the same person?" Harry asked.

"Yes mate!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm really dialing my number. But, this is where it connects." Harry said feeling like an idiot now.

"Hey lemme try!" Harry heard someone sort of whisper on the other line.

"Huh?" He said, a little confused.

A moment later, he heard a burst of laughter on the other end of the line. More than one person was laughing.

"Look! I'm sorry for pranking you mate!" the voice he was talking to said amidst all the laughter. 

"You just sounded so worried, plus you were pretty clumsy to forget your phone behind." the guy said before bursting into another bout of laughter.

"Wait! Does that mean that this really is my phone?" Harry asked just to make sure.

"Yeah" the voice replied a little breathy but not laughing anymore.

"Oh god! Thank you!" Harry said. His worries draining away leaving relief.

The guy on the other end chuckled.  
"You know, most people would've been pissed because they got pranked. Why are you thanking me?"

Harry blinked. He wasn't mad at all, he just feels relieved knowing that his phone is not lost.

"Um... I'm actually happy you found it. And you answered my call, that means you're willing to give it back right?"

He was getting woried again, what if the guy decides to keep his phone?

"Yeah, I'll give it back." The guy on the other end replied after a beat of silence.

"Enough talking Lou! Just tell him where to get his phone." A voice on the other end said.

"Shut it Niall! I'm taking this to the balcony. Zayn, entertain him so he does not interupt." The guy called Lou said, it sounded a bit softer probably because he took his mouth of the mic.

"Yuh" another voice answered.

"So, you're Harry Styles?" Lou asked Harry. All the background noise was gone.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm Harry Styles." He replied.

"I'm Louis, that's L-O-U-I-S, Tomlinson. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Harry replied, feeling his face heat up when he realize that he was talking to the guy who was sitting beside him in the train earlier.

"Say, that was a bit clumsy of you earlier mate. Leaving in a rush and forgetting your phone." It wasn't really scolding, just a bit teasing.

"Uh.. yea, I'm sorry about that." Harry said. "I was a bit distracted." 

'by your smile' he wanted to add but chose not too. He doesn't want to come off as a weirdo.

"I have a feeling, I was the reason for that." Louis said confidently, making Harry choke on his own saliva.

Louis laughed.

"You know, the password exist for a reason Harold." Louis said, the teasing tone back again.

"Harry..." he said trying to clear his name.

"I could've been a weirdo or an identity thief." Louis continued ignoring Harry.

"I'm sorry. I don't get what you're trying to say." Harry frowned, he was really quite puzzled.

"Not to mention you like saying sorry a lot, but you're really kind, aren't you?" Louis added still not making sense to Harry.

"Umm…" Harry tried to respond.

Louis gave a few good humored laughs. "I meant your phone. Why doesn't it have a password?"

"Oh! " Harry brightened up with understanding. "I don't have anything to hide."

"That's true, there aren't any nudes. I checked five times." Louis gave a hearty laugh. "You're quite the angel Harold. You can bake, you love flowers and dogs and you even give relationship advice."

Harry's eyes widened, realizing that Louis was talking about his blog.

"Umm… You're not gonna blackmail me, are you?"

"I don't have anything to use as a blackmail material even if I wanted to."

Harry bit his lip. He is hesitant about this. He's not scared but Louis is technically a stranger to him.  
"I-I'm gay." He stammered in a guilty half whisper.

"And? So am I." Louis said as a matter of fact.

"Oh." relief washed over Harry along with the feeling of giddiness. "Is that so?" his tone lowered unconsciously.

"That 'Is that so' sounded really sexy just now." Louis informed Harry, causing the latter to stutter.

"Lou, are you done?" a voice in Louis end said.

"Just a minute Zayn."

"So Harry, you do want to get your phone back right?" Louis asked, sounding cheeky, bold, sexy and gorgeous to Harry.

"Yes." Harry gulped.

"As for me, I want to see the hottie in his long sleeved polo, tight jeans and white shoes. Who seemed interested while I was trying to flirt with him on the bus, but was a little too shy to reciprocate." 

"Oh… Okay." Harry face was red, he knows that, and he is having a little trouble with controlling his heart.

"Alrighty then! I'll see you on the stop you got off earlier. Tomorrow at 3 pm. Louis stated giving no room for Harry's objection which he has no plans of saying anyway. 

"Join me for tea yeah?"

"I'll have coffe but alright Lou." Harry said, his face sporting an ear splitting grin.

"Coffee over tea? That's not very english but see ya Harold."

"Bye!"

"Bye, love

Harry replaced his hand phone on his bedside table and flopped down his bed. Snickering like a 13 year old. His feet was really sore and his heart was a bit unsettled due to the abrupt changes in his emotional state. But, the thought of seeing Louis tomorrow made him think that his day had been very lucky after all.


End file.
